The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a server that are capable of performing information communication through a network.
In recent years, Internet services such as Internet phones, remote TV conferences, and video chat have become widespread. For example, a chat system using video and audio streams is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-5239 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1). In such a chat system, face images and voices of users in remote locations are mutually transmitted through a network. By reproducing moving images and voices in terminals of the users, real time communication is realized, in which the users feel as if they are in the same place.